eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
God Catching Alchemy Meister:Routes
Work in progress. Planned: mission list. Route conditions Route split begins near the end of chapter 3 when the boy asks you to find his chisel. Once that quest is finished, the route is fixed. The priority goes Yuela > Serawi > Emelita. If you don't fulfill any route requirements, you automatically default to Emelita. Yuela route: * Uya joined * Melodiana guest or joined * View Yuela's measurement scene (requires Aht lvl.6 or Sharty lvl.12) * View Yuela's event when given the option in chapter 2 or 3 Serawi route: * Aht joined * Suina joined * Crayl joined * View Serawi's event when given the option in chapter 2 or 3 Common route Prologue Become an alchemist! Clear Yuidora Mine - Guild Test Area. Collect information! See all town events. Make Light Pink Dye! Clear Yuidora Woodland - Peaceful Grounds. Synthesize Light Pink Dye and deliver it to Tian. Make Fruit Spice! Clear Yuidora Woodland - Sunlit Clearing. Synthesize Fruit Spice and deliver it to Tian. Chapter 1 - Growing Up Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade your Store to level 2. Upgrade your Workshop to level 2. Raise your Evaluation above 450. Chapter 2 - Finding Your Way Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade your Store to level 3. Upgrade your Workshop to level 3. Raise your Evaluation above 800. Clean up the pollution! Clear Forest of Souls - Polluted Upstream. Test your strength! Clear Yuidora Mine - Bat Tunnel. Chapter 3 - The Swordsman's Fate Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade your Store to level 4. Upgrade your Workshop to level 4. Raise your Evaluation above 1700. Underground Lake Clear Yuma Lake - Lake Passage. Find the missing alchemist! Clear Rosean Mountains - Baked Clay Foothills. Fulfill the boy's request! Visit Yuidora Woodland - Peaceful Grounds and get the event. Defeat the reaper! Clear Runic Forest Ruins - Scorched Battleground. Yuela route Chapter 4 - Winds from Home Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 5. Upgrade you Workshop to level 5. Raise your Evaluation above 2800. The last search? Clear Kania Wastelands - Blitz Moors. Research flame elementals! Complete quest 59 "Clear the Saerav". Research holy elementals! Complete quest 51 "Plant Stimulant" (Melodiana joins your party). Reforge Yuela's sword! Yuela reaches level 15. Clear Amurent Forestland - Rock Turtle Nest. Synthesize Eastern Moon. Chapter 5 - The Moon and the Owl Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 6. Upgrade you Workshop to level 6. Raise your Evaluation above 3500. Talk to your friends! Start quest 75 "Misanshel's Trial". Go to Misanshel! Complete quest 75 "Misanshel's Trial". Will reaches level 22. Acquire 5000 Santoeril, and 5 of Large Potion, Large Ether, and Large Stimulant. Clear Misanshel - Illusive Cliff. Help Raka village! Clear Limestone Caverns - Tengu's Lair. Chapter 6 - Fleeting Happiness Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 7. Upgrade you Workshop to level 7. Raise your Evaluation above 4500. Deal with Misanshel! View events with Tian in the bar and with Elizasleyn near Yuidora gate. Complete quest 76 "Anti-Angel Measures". Pass the promotion exam! Clear Yuidora Mine - Alchemist Test Grounds. Chapter 7 - Shadow of the East Get promoted to the next rank! Raise your Store to Level 8. Raise your Workshop to Level 8. Raise your Evaluation above 5000. Help Raka Village! Go to the Cave Entrance of the Limestone Cavers. Defend Yuidora from Misanshel! Misanshel has delcared war. Prepare for battle and protect Yuidora. Reconcile with Misanshel! Go to Misanshel and Reconcile with Elizasleyn. Chapter 8 - The Weasel and the Lion Get promoted to the next rank! Raise your Store to Level 9. Raise your Workshop to Level 9. Raise your Evaluation above 6000. Make a Crimson Seal! Make a Crimson Seal to fulfill the nobleman's request. Capture the rare monster! Go to the Western Shore of Yuma Lake and capture the Avidoseras. Search for information! Go to the Zof-Retol to find the latest information on Disnafrody's movements. Investigate the Shrine! The Shrine of Flame was vandalized. Go to the Ravaged Area and investigate what happened. Chapter 9 - The Empty Moon Awakens Act as Yuidora's lord! Fulfill your duties as Yuidora's lord. Discover the past! Go to the Secret Seal in the Yuidora Mine to learn about what happened a year ago. Serawi route Note: several mission names could not be filled because they may be skipped over. If you know those names, please add them. Chapter 4 - Timeless Vow Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 5. Upgrade you Workshop to level 5. Raise your Evaluation above 2800. Go to the Rosean Mountains! Complete quest 54 "Flame Foxes". (mission does not appear if the quest is done beforehand) Research flame elementals! Complete quest 57 "A Good Drink 2". Uya joined. (mission does not appear if the quest is done beforehand) Make a Charcoal Catalyst! Complete quest 31 "Charcoal Catalyst". Repair the purifier! View an event in the manor. Clear Yuidora Sewer special map. Go to Reyshiamael! Visit Reyshiamael. (mission about Lake Shisetika) Start quest 29 "Clean Lake Shisetika". (mission does not appear if the quest is started beforehand) Go to Reyshiamael! Visit Reyshiamael. Go to the forest with Serawi! Clear Yuidora Woodland - Fruitful Woods. Chapter 5 - The Forest's Child Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 6. Upgrade you Workshop to level 6. Raise your Evaluation above 3500. Protect the Merchants! Complete quest 71 "Escort the Merchants". Learn about the dragon! View an event with Gantz on the city streets. Make fever medicine! Clear quest 14 "Fever Medicine". Research flame elementals! Complete quest 60 "Collect Shadowfire Gems". Make Fertilizer! Clear quest 17 "Waste Catalyst". Go to Reyshiamael! Visit Reyshiamael. (may appear in chapter 6 instead) Chapter 6 - Herald of the Dark Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 7. Upgrade you Workshop to level 7. Raise your Evaluation above 4500. Clean Lake Shisetika! Complete quest 30 "Lake Shisetika Project". Prevent further pollution! Complete quest 29 "Clean Lake Shisetika". Join the hunting team! View an event in the bar. Hunt the thunder dragon! Complete quest 72 "Dragon Hunt". Survey Kalenri River! Clear Lake Shisetika - Kalenri River. Yuichiri twins! Complete quest 42 "Rescue Crayanne" and quest 43 "Twin's Supplement". (mission does not appear if the quests are done beforehand) Request from the twins! Clear Yuidora Woodland - Preserved Forest. Go to Reyshiamael! Visit Reyshiamael. Make Fever Medicine! Visit Reyshiamael. Synthesize Fever Medicine. Pass the promotion exam! Clear Yuidora Mine - Alchemist Test Grounds. Chapter 7 - Ties of a Promise Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 8. Upgrade you Workshop to level 8. Raise your Evaluation above 5000. Search for Gantz! Complete quest 73 "Search for Gantz". Talk to the Merchants! If you chose the rich merchant, view an event in the workshop. If you chose the cute merchant, view an event on the plaza. Capture Gantz! Clear Limestone Caverns - Rogue's Den. Research a new purifier! View events in the bar and in the manor. Visit Reyshiamael. Research mana! View an event with Aht and Suina in the workshop. Create the core! Complete quest 32 "Purifier Core". Ask for the mana's help! View events with Aht in Yuidora Mine and with Suina in Lake Shisetika. Research flame elementals! Complete quest 61 "Akuko". (mission does not appear if the quest is done beforehand) Make the new purifier! Complete quest 33 "New Purifier". Go to Reyshiamael! Visit Reyshiamael. Chapter 8 - Walking a Narrow Path Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 9. Upgrade you Workshop to level 9. Raise your Evaluation above 6000. Talk to the thunder dragon! View an event with Gaptahl outside the city gates. Research the epidemic! View events in Yuidora. Mass produce medicine! Manor event Develop new medicine! Clear quest 15 "New Fever Drug". Go to Reyshiamael! Visit Reyshiamael. Rescue the sluicegate! Clear Lake Shisetika - Kalenri Floodgates. Be Rosanna's representative! View events in the workshop. Chapter 9 - The Burning Forest Act as Yuidora's lord! Learn from Rosanna! Clear Yuidora Mine - Secret Seal. Break through the barrier! Clear Yuidora Woodland - Dirwong Forest. Help the border forces! View an event in the manor. Defend the Shrine of Flame! Clear Shrine of Flame - Invaded Volcano. Go to Reyshiamael! Visit Reyshiamael. Eliminate the miasma! Clear Yuidora Mine - Endangered Seal. Go to Morigawa Palace! Clear Morigawa Palace - Cocoon Shrine. Emelita route Chapter 4 - Taking Flight Note: several mission names could not be filled because they may be skipped over (Some missions may be missing entirely as well). If you know those names, please add them. Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 5. Upgrade you Workshop to level 5. Raise your Evaluation above 2800. Make Pick-Me-Up! Complete quest 9 "Pick-Me-Up" Make Modesty Perfume! Complete quest 10 "Modesty Perfume" Train with Emilita! Clear Runic Forest Ruins - Prayer Grounds Chapter 5 - The Owl and the Mouse Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 6. Upgrade you Workshop to level 6. Raise your Evaluation above 3500. Make a Great Drink! Complete quest 11 "Present" Investigate the forest! Clear Forest of Souls - Divergent River Chapter 6 - Oath to the Sky Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 7. Upgrade you Workshop to level 7. Raise your Evaluation above 4500. Make a Wedding Dress! Complete quest 12 "Wedding Dress" Win the arena tournament! Complete the tounament matches in the arena (on the first tab) Pass the promotion exam! Clear Yuidora Mine - Alchemist Test Grounds Chapter 7 - Royalty's Return Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 8. Upgrade you Workshop to level 8. Raise your Evaluation above 5000. Rescue Lady Rosanna! Go to Santaria Clear Amurent Forestland - Unexplored Ruins Discover the truth! Go to Santaria Clear Garden Ruins - Mausoleum Chapter 8 - Remnants of the King Get promoted to the next rank! Upgrade you Store to level 9. Upgrade you Workshop to level 9. Raise your Evaluation above 6000. Chapter 9 - Where Dreams Become One Act as Yuidora's lord! Emilita's Decision! Go to Santaria To Santaria! Go to Santaria Discover their true motive! Clear Garden Ruins - Sealed Cave Defend Yuidora! Manor event Break through the seige! Manor event Defeat Solgash! Manor event Category:God Catching Alchemy Meister